


His Brother's Keeper

by dnyevrything



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Canon, Protective Siblings, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Summary: Mycroft has little use for Sherlocks dealer.
Kudos: 4





	His Brother's Keeper

Mycroft dragged the man, the filth, out of the hospital. 

It wasn’t like him, muddying his hands with touching people beneath him. He detested having to even speak to underlings and dealers and…people. But this wretch wasn’t something he was about to abide. And some tasks had to be seen to their conclusion in person.

He hauled the man across the hospital parking garage, shoving him into the rented car. He wasn’t about to contaminate his own vehicle. He drove out of the city, past suburban neighborhoods and into derelict warehouses. They were used for any manner of nefarious purposes. He hadn’t expected he would be making use of one so soon. 

Mycroft dumped the bastard on the hard concrete, taking a grim satisfaction in the violent crack of his skull knocking against the floor. It didn’t take an exceptionally long time for him to die. 

He made sure that it wasn’t swift.


End file.
